Alpha, Omega
by RayneNyght22
Summary: Yugi is an Omega, something seen as weak and kind, he never fit in as that though. Now being forced by his alpha father to mate Yugi, as his Alpha brother already had, has to deal with the top alpha Atem Kodai constantly following and bothering him while he tries to finish his last year of college. Will Yugi mate with Atem or any Alpha or will he disgrace his family and never mate?
1. Chapter 1

**OK here's the first chapter of a story I've wanted to do for a while. Hope you enjoy. I've been pretty good about keeping to my typing for at least two hours a day! It'll take me about three days to do a chapter at this rate which I think is pretty good. I'm trying to set standards for each chapter. Like they need to be at least 3000 words long without an author's note and they have to have at least one interesting thing happen in them. This one doesn't meet the 3000 word count but it's only the first chapter to work with me kay? I don't own Yugioh or the characters. Please Enjoy!**

It wasn't like he hated being what he was. He gladly took after his mother. What he did hate was that everyone just assumed that just because he was this he was weak and sweet and kind. This wasn't who he was though. He was strong, and actually quite rude. Because of that he often made enemies of everyone he met.

Omegas. They are seen to be cute and helpless. Always needing an Alpha to show them what to do. Yugi always hated that. He never asked to be seen that way. He'd always worked hard and never depended on anyone, especially an Alpha.

Alphas. Seen as the strong and brave. They are raised to see as Omegas as something they have to protect. They are trained from day one to be the providers and to find a mate deemed worthy of their family's standards.

"Yugi are you listening?" Yugi's father, an Alpha named Souta, asked.

"Want the honest answer or what you want to hear?" Yugi asked.

"This isn't a joke Yugi! You are 20 years old and have not mated yet! You need an Alpha before it becomes too late!" Souta said.

"Yeaaahhh not interested." Yugi said. Honestly. Why did he _have_ to mate? Especially with an Alpha. They were demanding, narcissistic asses.

"Yugi you cannot go through life without a mate. Do you want to disgrace this family?" Souta snarled.

"Why would it be a disgrace for me to be free and happy?" Yugi asked. All he wanted to do was finish college and have his own restaurant. He wanted to move away from home and make it on his own. Screw the standards for Omegas. He refused to sit home and raise a bunch of kids he was forced to have by his overcompensating mate.

Souta stood from the table where they were eating dinner. "You will be mated by your next birthday."

Yugi coughed as he choked on his drink. "Father!"

"I've made up my mind Yugi. I won't let you disgrace this family. I know what's best for you." Souta said.

"No you don't! It is my life!" Yugi jumped to his feet causing his chair to fall to the floor.

"You better watch your tongue. 20 or not I am still your father." Souta growled at him.

Yugi growled. "I will not mate father."

"You will. I am your father and you will obey me." Souta demanded. "Or you can kiss your cooking school goodbye."

Yugi glared at his father. "Tch."

"You're brother found a mate by the time he was 18. And is now having his second child." Souta said.

"Yeah well he's an Alpha. Apparently everyone is just supposed to bow to you guys right?" Yugi growled.

"Hush!" his father yelled silencing him immediately. If there was one thing Yugi knew it was to be quiet when his father ordered him to be. "Alpha or not he has made your family proud. You should want to do the same. Now get out of my face."

Yugi glared at him before he left. He'd go to the library or something. Somewhere he wouldn't be around Alphas.

As you've guessed Yugi isn't an only child. In fact he didn't just have a brother he had a _twin_ brother. The only thing was they were nothing alike. Heba was born strong and immediately took the Alpha role. Yugi was the complete opposite. When he was born just 2 minutes after his brother he was weak and fragile. The doctors told his parents he had less than 25% chance of surviving. But by some miracle he did.

Being the Omega twin to an Alpha was horrible growing up. It was always: "Oh they're both so cute! But i have to say I much prefer Heba to Yugi." or "Heba's so strong I'm not surprised he's a top Alpha of his school. While Yugi's cute and all it's no wonder he's an Omega. So frail and small. I'm surprised he's lived this long." It really pissed him off.

While school were not segregated Alphas and Omegas were always deemed to be apart. In each class there was the Alpha side and the Omega side. In each sport there was the Alpha team and the Omega team. Never put against each other but never put together either. It's said that Alphas are not to look down on Omegas but everyone knew that was a complete lie. Growing up Yugi learned that quickly from having an Alpha brother.

When put side by side though twins you can tell who is who. Heba took after their father. Strong, tan and so full of himself he often came off egotistical. Yugi, however, took after their mother. Smaller, pale, and often just kept to himself.

Yugi wasn't shy by any means. He was actually quite out there. Though perhaps not for the right reasons. To Omega adults, he was kind and respectful. To Alpha adults, he would be respectful but kind was out of the question. As the ones he met got younger his attitude would change. To Omegas his age he was kind and friendly, always helped them when it was needed and treated them as equals, but for Alphas his age, he was often crude and made enemies out of them. To children he treated them all the same, with care and kindness. He never blamed a child for what they were born to be. It was as they aged and acted that his coldness began to kick in. Just because one is born Omega does not make them weak, and just because one is born Alpha does not make them better than anyone else. He stuck to these standards for as long as he could remember.

Sighing he reached for one of his favorite books and froze when his hand touched another. He pulled back and looked to see who it was. He gulped when he saw him. Atem Kodai. The top local Alpha. His family was extremely rich and he was nothing short of gorgeous. Every Omega wanted him. Every Omega...except Yugi.

"Oh sorry. Didn't realize someone was there." Atem smiled. Yugi knew that smile. Atem was one of the most popular Alphas growing up. Atem Kodai, Bakura Dorobo, Marik Yasu, and Seto Kaiba. At least 30 Omegas confessed their love for them a day. A day! Yugi saw them as nothing but shallow and superficial.

"Well watch out next time." Yugi said.

"Ouch harsh. So what's your name cutie?" Atem asked.

"You're kidding right? We've been in the same class since kindergarten." Yugi glared at him.

"Really?" Atem looked dumbfounded.

"Are you as stupid as you look?" Yugi asked coldly

"A bit rude don't you think?" Atem asked a frown coming. "What about you huh? You act like you've gotten so far. Not that an Omega can."

Yugi growled. "For your information I'm the top of my major. Omega or not I'm a hell of a lot better than you think I am, _Alpha_."

"Oh really? You mean an Omega college right? Not much of an accomplishment." Atem said

"Actually and Alpha school." Yugi said.

"What? There's no way they'd let an Omega in." Atem said in shock.

"Not only did they let me in but I got to the top score on my entrance exam. Keep up your snarkiness and you'll really start to piss me off." Yugi growled.

Atem looked him up and down. "I have to admit. You're kinda cute."

Yugi gaped at him. "I..you...piss off!" he growled and grabbed the book before storming away.

The nerve of him! Just like every damn Alpha! That really pissed him off when they acted like that! Did they think it was attractive or something!?

Yugi growled to himself in frustration as he went to the front desk. "I'd like to check this out."

"Ah Yugi. I was wondering when you'd be back. How is school?" the woman at the desk asked. Her name was Haruka and she was the only Alpha Yugi had ever liked. She was kind and respectful to him as a person and not just an Omega.

"Good." Yugi said

"I hear midterms are coming up. I'd wish you good luck but something tells me you won't need it." she smiled as she began checking out the book. "How's your father?"

"Same as always." Yugi muttered.

"Still demanding you mate huh?" She asked

"Yeah and apparently I have to do it before I turn 21." Yugi said.

"Well I hope it works out. I know how you feel about Alphas Yugi but I promise not all of us are as bad as you've experienced." she tried to comfort him as she handed him the book back. She was always doing that.

"Sure. Thanks Haruka." he said before leaving. He opened the book and started reading as he walked. He'd calmed considerably after talking to Haruka. He wasn't sure what it was about her he just felt so much better after talking to her. She was the only Alpha he completely trusted. She'd lost her Omega to illness and hasn't paired with anyone since. He could see she missed him deeply. Sometimes he felt bad for thinking badly of Alphas when he saw her on her bad days but then she assured him that she didn't blame him and understood where he was coming from.

"So do you hate all Alphas?" Yugi jumped and turned to see Atem.

"Don't do that!" Yugi yelled as he held his chest.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Atem said smiling.

"You didn't _scare_ me. You just..startled me." Yugi said.

"Are you gonna answer my question?" Atem asked.

"The answer is yes. Except Haruka. Other than her yes." Yugi said starting to continue walking home.

"Why?" Atem asked following him.

"None of your business. Now piss off. Why are you following me?" Yugi glared back at him.

"I'm not. I'm going to meet someone about a possible mating." Atem said.

"Oh gonna force some Omega to be your mate huh? I feel sorry for that Omega." Yugi said as he walked up to his house. He stopped when he noticed Atem was still following him. That's when it hit him. He growled. "I'm gonna kill my father." he walked in and made sure to close the door in Atem's face.

"Yugi. Good you're home. There's someone coming I want you to meet." Souta said coming to him.

"Too late. I refuse." Yugi said walking past him.

"Yugi. Yugi!" Souta yelled after him. Yugi ignored him and went upstairs to his room.

Yugi went in and closed and locked his door then jammed the desk chair under the knob. He kicked his shoes off before turning on his stereo and turning it up. Hopping on his bed he opened his book and started to read again. His father had really crossed the line this time.

After reading a couple chapters and going through nearly two CD's he bookmarked his book and put it on his desk. He stretched as his phone vibrated. He paused his music and looked at who it was. Groaning he answer.

"What do you want Heba?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi why are you giving father a hard time again?" Heba asked. "You need to mate."

"If that's why you called I'm hanging up. Bye." Yugi said

"Yugi this is serious!" Heba yelled. "What do you see in your future huh? You don't see yourself having kids?"

"Easy for you to say. You were the perfect one from the start." Yugi said.

"This has nothing to do with me. Look when you came out to father that you were gay he accepted it without a second though because you can still mate and have kids. He has accepted you going to school with a career ended major even though Omegas don't do that. He's accepted a lot you need to meet him halfway." Heba said.

"No! Not when that means being with one of you bastards! I will _never_ be with an Alpha! And if that means I never mate and have kids then so be it!" Yugi growled.

"You know, doing this isn't just disgracing me and father. Its disgracing mother as well." Heba said.

That was the last straw. Heba knew what their mother meant to him. He'd never gotten along with their father or Heba for that matter. Their mother was all he had and when she passed he'd lost it. He had nothing but his promise to her left.

"Heba don't ever call me again, message me, anything like that. I don't ever want to see you. Have a happy life." He hung up. Sitting his bed he felt completely numb. Why would Heba say that? Why would he push it that far? What would he think he'd accomplish by saying it?

"Yugi open this door." Souta said. Yugi was shocked by how soft his voice was. Without realizing what he was doing he moved the chair unlocked the door and opened it.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi I just spoke with Heba. You need to understand he didn't mean what he said." Souta said.

"Bullshit he didn't. You hear to say the same shit?" Yugi glared up at his father.

"No. I'll scold him later. Your mother loved you more than anything in the world. Heba's just a bit jealous of that. She basically favored you." Souta said.

"Coming from the one who favored Heba." Yugi said coldly.

Souta sighed. "Ok I admit I did but I just don't get you Yugi. You're an Omega but you don't act like one at all and I guess it threw me off."

"Well then we should have gotten on fine! If I don't act like and Omega then I shouldn't be one! But I am!" he growled. His fists clenched before they went limp. "I love mother and I don't hate that I took after her but I refuse to be the traditional Omega that everyone accepts. I refuse to be weak!"

"Being mated doesn't make you weak son. Remember your mother and I were mated." Souta said a scowl reaching his face.

"Oh yeah? And how did that happen?" Yugi asked.

"We fell for each other during high school." Souta said. "Your mother was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and I wouldn't give up till she was mine."

"Well...I'm not like that. I don't see myself with anyone. I'm sorry. To you to Heba...to mom." He grabbed his phone, charger, headphones and threw on his shoes. "I'll be spending some time at Ryou's. I need time to think." he left without another word.

 **Oks! There's the first chapter! Can't totally settle on a title so it may be changing a few times! Sorry! I always go with my gut and the first thing that comes to mind but nothing's coming yet so we'll see what happens! Love you guys! Fav/Follow and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Please R &R! will have the next chapter of a slayer's vampire up by tomorrow! **

Yugi knocked on the door to Ryou's house. Ryou answered a moment later. He was holding his daughter Amane who was now two.

"Uncle Yugi!" she smiled brightly.

"Hey sweety. Ryou I'm sorry for imposing like this." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it. Bakura and I are happy to have you." Ryou said letting Yugi in.

"Haha daddy's grumpy!" Amane giggled.

"Your daddy is always grumpy." Ryou said. "Go play while I do the dishes from dinner." He put her down.

"Ok mommy!" Amane smiled and ran to her play room.

"She's adorable Ryou." Yugi said.

"Thanks. I still can't get accept how fast she's growing. She skipped an entire clothes size!" Ryou said.

Yugi snorted. "Who knows maybe she'll be taller than you."

"Ha ha coming from the one who's shorter than me." Ryou said rolling his eyes.

They went to the kitchen where Yugi sat at the table.

"How about some tea?" Ryou asked

"Yes. Thanks." Yugi said.

Ryou nodded and started heating the water. While it did he loaded the dishwasher and turned it on. Once the water was boiling he poured it into a put with tea leaves. He set it along with two glasses on a tray and brought it over to the table. Sitting next to Yugi he gave his one of the glasses.

"Now what exactly happened?" Ryou asked.

"My father." Yugi said

"Well I figured that out already. What did he do?" Ryou sipped his tea.

Yugi sighed before telling him everything. By the end he was back to being angry.

"I see." Ryou said. "Well you can stay in the guest room for a few days."

"Thanks Ryou. I'm really sorry for imposing like this." Yugi said.

"It's fine. I could use the company. Plus Amane loves having you over. Malik is coming over with the twins tomorrow to play with Amane." Ryou said. "Oh! That reminds me." he got up and went to a folder on the counter. He pulled something out and brought it back to Yugi. "Here it is."

Yugi took the ultrasound picture. "A second one huh?"

"Yep. I'm about a month and a half along. Amane is gonna be a big sister." Ryou smiled.

"That's great Ryou." Yugi smiled.

"Bakura wants it to be a boy." Ryou laughed. "He keeps talking to my stomach telling it to be a boy."

Yugi laughed. "Not sure that's how it works."

"Hey whatever keeps him happy. Though he did say if it came out as another girl he'd be ok with it. What kills me is he wants at least two more after this one. Two! Four kids man all two years apart at most." Ryou said.

"Are you gonna do it?" Yugi asked.

"We'll see how things go. I just wanna focus on this baby right now." Ryou rubbed his stomach. "We'll be doing a gender revealing party and of course a baby shower later in the pregnancy. I'd love it if you could cook for them again. Please?"

"Of course! You're one of my best friends Ryou I'll do any cooking you need." Yugi said.

"Now about the mating thing. Your next heating is coming up soon right?" Ryou asked.

Yugi groaned. "Yeah. I won't be able to go anywhere without giving off the pheromones."

"But if you don't have someone to take care of the heating for you the most you'll be able to do is try to sleep through it." Ryou drank more tea.

"Or….I could take suppressants." Yugi said

Ryou coughed choking on his tea. "Don't you dare! You know as well as I do they're dangerous!"

"I know I know." Yugi sighed. "I guess I'll have to sleep through it."

"Well I mean if you don't want to mate with an Alpha why not be with a Beta?" Ryou asked.

"There aren't any in Domino. This an all Alpha and Omega city." Yugi drank the rest of his tea.

"Oh yeah." Ryou said.

"Are you still whining about this shit?" Bakura said coming in.

"Nice to see you too." Yugi said coldly.

Bakura came over and draped an arm over Yugi's shoulders and leaned his weight on him. "Aw is my cute little shrimp feeling sad?" He smirked pinching his cheek.

Yugi slapped his hand away and pushed him off. "Don't touch me."

"Still as cold as ever." Bakura laughed. "Still hate Alphas huh?"

"Of course. And you're at the top of the list." Yugi glared at him.

"Oh I don't think so. I think someone else is." Bakura said sitting next to Ryou and pulling him close.

"Oh yeah?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. See, I just got a call from Kodai." Bakura smirked.

"You mean you have friends? Good for you." Yugi said. "And what did your pal tell you?"

"Not much. Just told me about this cute little spitfire Omega he met. At first I thought nothing of it but then he told me how the Omega hates all Alphas. Guess who immediately came to mind." Bakura said. "So do tell me. What did you think of Kodai?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "He's arrogant and nosy and needs to mind his own business. As you should."

"Kura." Ryou said. "Leave Yugi alone. He's having a hard time."

"Sure thing Angel." he kissed him. "I'll put Amane to bed tonight."

Ryou nodded. "Ok."

Bakura went left.

Yugi watched him leave. "Ryou I love you but honestly what made you fall for that asshole?"

"Honestly? No clue." Ryou said.

"No seriously." Yugi said.

"I'm being serious." Ryou nodded. "I have no idea what exactly made me fall for him. At first I hated him. He was harsh, arrogant, and really overbearing. But at the same time he kept other Alphas from hitting on me continuously, helped me when he found out I was living alone and eventually started to be more gentle with me. Guess he just grew on me."

"Yeah like a fungus." Yugi muttered.

Ryou laughed. "Sure you could see it like that. Or you could see someone falling in love with there soul mate."

Yugi cringed at the idea. "Ummmm no thanks. Look I'm happy you're happy and if that means being civil with an Alpha then I will. The same goes for Malik and Jonouchi and their Alphas."

Ryou sighed. "One day Yugi I hope you'll someone into that cold heart of yours and melt it." he stood and took the tea set to clean it.

Yugi sat silent for a few moments before standing. "I'll head to bed. Thank you again for letting me stay."

"Of course Yugi." Ryou said before Yugi walked to the guest room. He'd stayed at Ryou's before so he knew where it was.

When he got to the room he sighed and closed the door. Turning he leaned back against the door. "Melt my heart. Yeah that'll be the day." He went to the nightstand and plugged in his phone before laying on the bed falling asleep nearly instantly.

Yugi woke the next morning to three toddlers jumping on the bed. He groaned and sat up to find Amane along with Malik's twins, Namu and Rashid, jumping on the bed.

"Wake up Uncle Yugi! Up! Up!" Namu cheered. The only way he could tell it was Namu and not Rashid was that he was in red. Malik dressed them alike but Rashid was always in blue and Namu was always in red.

"I'm up I'm up." Yugi said. "I take it you two came with your mom?"

"Yeah! Mommy said come get Uncle Yugi! Time for up!" Rashid smiled.

Yugi sighed. "Of course. Cause Malik doesn't know what sleeping in is. Ok let's go." he grabbed his phone and followed the kids to the kitchen. There Malik was helping Ryou make breakfast.

"It's about time." Malik said to Yugi.

"Yeah well some of us like to sleep in on weekends." Yugi said.

"Yeah well you wanna know the last time I slept in?" Malik gave that 'I'm a mother.' look.

"Yeah yeah before the twins were born." Yugi said knowing that was where Malik was going. "You used to hate being up early."

"Don't get a choice when you have children." Malik said. "You can help with breakfast."

"Ok." YUgi said going to help them." Yugi said.

"Ryou told me why you're here. I'm sorry about what Heba said." Malik said sympathetically.

"It's fine. I should have seen it coming." Yugi said. "He and father just want me to mate."

"What are you gonna do? You have to go home eventually." Malik said.

Yugi sighed as he made pancakes. "I don't know. My father went from nagging me to mate to harrassing me to mate."

"Well Omegas normally mate by 21 and aren't you turning 21 soon?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. But well that's not my main concern." Yugi said softly.

"Oh. Is it coming up again?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to her grave." Yugi said.

"10 years now. Are you gonna be ok to go by yourself?" Ryou asked.

"I'll be fine. It's not my first time going on my own." Yugi said.

"Uncle Yugi can we go?" Namu and Rashid asked together.

"No boys. This is something Uncle Yugi does alone." Malik said. "Now how about you three go wash up for breakfast?"

"Ok!" the three toddlers said before running to the bathroom.

"Sorry." Malik told Yugi.

"It's fine. They're too young to understand. Have you guys figured out what they are yet?" Yugi asked.

"Both are Alphas." Malik said. "Not sure if I should be thankful or scared about it."

Yugi nodded. He knew where Malik was coming from. On one hand they're both the same thing so neither will feel less than the other. But on the other hand them being Alphas can turn out as a negative thing. He knew Malik didn't want them to turn out like most Alphas did.

"What about Amane?" Malik asked Ryou.

"She's an Omega." Ryou said. "Just like her mommy."

This talk often came up with parents. Omegas and Alphas can have either Omega or Alpha children but never a Beta child. You have to be with a Beta to have a Beta. Though a Beta can have all three. To simplify: Alpha+Omega=Alpha or Omega child. Alpha+Beta= Alpha, Omega, or Beta child. The only ones who can't conceive are like types. So an Omega cannot have children with another Omega. Nor can two Alphas, or two Betas. Betas also can't "mate".

Betas are like the midway range between an Omega and an Alpha. They can't mate so they are often seen as "swingers". Swingers are ones who are able to sleep with anyone even while with someone. If a mate, either Alpha or Omega, were to sleep with someone while mated to someone else they would feel immense pain. Basically it was nature's way of keeping humans loyal to one another.

"How is school going? Warm up to anyone?" Malik asked laughing a bit.

"Why do you ask when you know the answer?" Yugi rolled his eyes. "They all still hate me."

"Well in all fairness you don't like them either." Ryou said laughing.

"Well maybe if they weren't a bunch of stuck up jerks." Yugi said as Bakura came in with Marik. He mentally groaned. Marik was as bad as Bakura.

"Do you ever stop your whining?" Marik asked annoyed.

Yugi glared at him. "Do you ever brush that rat's nest you call hair?"

Marik went over to Malik and kissed him. "I didn't realize the Alpha hater was gonna be here."

"Marik be nice." Malik said. "Or you'll be on bath time duty tonight with the twins."

"But Malik." Marik said

"No buts. Now be nice or go." Malik said.

Marik huffed as he and Bakura left.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Sorry Yugi."

Yugi shrugged. "I know how it is. I'm used to it."

"They sort of have a point though Yugi. Not all alphas are bad." Malik said.

Yugi sighed. "Look I'm not looking to mate ok. I'll figure something out for my heat."

Malik shook his head to himself.

Sighing Yugi walked into his house a few days later. He knew he'd have to face his father and that the sooner he did it the better, but he really didn't want to.

"I'm-" Yugi looked up to see Atem standing there with not just his father but his brother, sister in law, Akia, and nephew, Hideki.

"Uncle Yugi!" Hideki smiled and ran to him.

"Uh hi." Yugi said feeling completely confused.

Akia went over to Yugi and gave him a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Yugi said his confused tone still there as he hugged back. He had nothing against his sister-in-law or nephew. He looked at her ever growing stomach. "How far along are you?"

"7 months. Can you believe it? I was this big when i was at this point in my pregnancy with Hideki." she chuckled. "Of course he came out so tiny it's no surprise he's an Omega like me."

Yugi nodded. Hideki was the perfect name for his nephew. It's meaning, outstanding, really fit him. He knew how to play 4 instruments, spoke three languages and was one of the smartest kids in his class. All this and he was only 10.

"So not that it isn't nice to see you two…" he said two purposely leaving out the other three, "but why are you here?"

"I came to apologize for Heba. He was out of line for he said and believe me, he's sleeping on the couch for a while." Akia said.

Yugi simply nodded.

"Yugi your heat is coming up." Souta said.

Yugi looked at his father who was still standing with Atem and Heba. Three of the most obnoxious Alphas standing together facing him. "Yeah so?"

"You can't be without a mate." Souta said.

"Don't. I didn't come home to listen to this shit again." Yugi said.

"Hideki go play in the backyard." Akia said.

"Ok mom." Hideki nodded and went. When he was gone the conversation continued.

"Yugi you have to mate." Heba said. Yugi didn't even react to him.

"This isn't a joke." Souta said.

"When was it ever?" Yugi glared.

"Enough is enough you are mating with Atem." Souta said.

Yugi stared at him not knowing how to respond. His father arranged a mating!? What!?

"It's all settled." Souta said.

"I...you...what!?" Yugi yelled. "No! Hell no!"

"Yugi watch your mouth." Souta said. "You don't get the luxury of time. Your heat is coming. If you aren't mated by that night-"

"I am not mating!" Yugi yelled.

"As long as you live under my roof you were show me respect and you WILL mate." Souta said. "Atem is one of the finest Alphas in this city. I am your father."

Yugi glared. "Don't expect any grandchildren from. I'm not quitting college, and I sure as hell am not accepting this."

"I've been patient Yugi. I've had enough. You will be mating him. It set for the end of the month." Souta said.

"What? No! Father I don't want-" Yugi started

"It's what's best! Enough is enough Yugi!" Souta's voice thundered.

Yugi froze. "Father please. I don't want this. Please."

"You have to mate. It's just that simple. Atem's family has already accepted it as well. Consider yourself lucky." Souta said.

"Lucky? The only way I'd be lucky is if you get the hell out of my life. I wish mom lived instead of you." he growled.

"Yugi!" Heba scolded.

"You can join him Heba. Leave me the hell alone." He growled at his brother before leaving and making sure to slam the door behind him.

Yugi stared at his mother's grave. He couldn't stand this any longer. He had to leave or he'd be forced to mate to someone he didn't even know.

Sitting on the bench in front of the grave he sat thinking. His mother had told him of the day he and Heba were born. Heba was born strong and crying. Yugi on the other hand was completely opposite. He was still born and almost didn't make it. By some miracle he did and immediately deemed an Omega. His mother said she had never cried so much and he had no doubt why.

Yugi sighed. "I wish you were here mom. You never would have let father do this."

"Are you sure about that?" someone suddenly asked.

Yugi jumped and turned to see Atem. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." Atem said coming closer. For each step he took forward Yugi took one back. "You ran out so suddenly after saying such harsh things to your own family I was worried."

"I don't need you to be worried about me." Yugi turned away.

"I know I know. You're the city's big bad tough Omega." Atem said.

Yugi glanced back and glared at him. "Piss off."

Atem went and stood beside him. He looked down at Yugi's mother's grave. "You two must have been really close."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. She's the only one who ever understood me."

"Have you ever given anyone else a chance to understand you?" Atem asked.

Yugi remained silent. He had once, but he ended up getting hurt. After that he refused to let himself be completely open. He wasn't even completely open to Ryou and Malik.

"Yugi I'm not trying to hurt you." Atem said.

"Then call it off." Yugi said.

"I can't." Atem said.

"Yes you can. Just make up some bullshit to get out of it." Yugi glared at him. "You can't possibly be ok with this."

"Why not?" Atem asked.

"Cause we don't even know each other!" Yugi yelled looking at him.

"Then let's go." Ate grabbed his hand and started pulling him.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Yugi tried to pull his hand away.

"We're going on a date." Atem said holding his hand firmly.

"What? No!" Yugi said.

"You said we don't know each well this is how you get to know each other." Atem said looking at him.

"A d-date? No." Yugi said.

"Then let's just go to the bar and talk." Atem said.

Yugi hesitated. He was against all of this. "I don't know." he said reluctantly.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Atem asked.

Yugi sighed. "Fine."

A couple hours later Yugi and Atem were completely drunk.

"I'm just sayin, I don't want to be seen as weak." Yugi slurred.

"Oh you're not weak, you're sexy." Atem said. He leaned closer to Yugi as he looked at his lips. Yugi made no move to back away.

"You are too." Yugi said. "But-" he was cut off by Atem kissing him. Yugi moaned a bit and ran his fingers through Atem's hair. Atem pulled back and looked down at him.

"Let's get out of here." Atem said. Before Yugi could argue he pulled him out.

Atem kissed Yugi as they went into his house. Yugi kissed back. They got to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Atem started to undress Yugi when the smaller man stopped him.

"What?" Atem asked.

"I can't. I can't do this." Yugi said pushing him away. "Even drunk."

"Yugi who hurt you so badly that you refuse to trust any Alpha?" Atem asked.

"It's not anyone specific." Yugi said. "Growing up I constantly heard the same stuff over and over. Heba was always better because he's an Alpha. Whenever either of us did something people wouldn't approve of they immediately blamed my mother saying she was too Omega to raise children. As if it were a bad thing." he sighed. "I won't be seen like that. I won't be seen as a failure just because I'm an Omega."

Atem looked at him with nothing but sympathy. "Yugi just because all that happened doesn't mean everything that did before will happen towards you. Not all Alphas are the way you think they are."

"You're agreeing to a mating with an Omega you barely know." Yugo pointed out.

"Then let me get to know you. I have until your heat to get to know you." Atem said.

"You act like i get a choice in all this." Yugi said. He stood and swayed.

"Yugi you should spend the night here. It's late and you're drunk." Atem said.

"You are too." Yugi said with a scowl.

"I know. Please stay the night." Atem said.

Yugi looked at the time on his phone. Atem as right about it being late. It was 2:30 in the morning. Sighing Yugi looked at him.

"Fine. I'll stay the night. Give me a blanket and pillow and I'll sleep on the couch. And keep yourself away from me." Yugi said.

Atem sighed and got him what he needed for sleep along with a glass of water and tylenol. "Take this. It'll help your hangover."

Yugi took it and drank the water. "Thanks." he muttered and took the pillow and blanket and went to the living room.

He sat down as everything hit him. It felt like his life was falling apart. He knew he was probably throwing it out of proportion but mating with an Alpha was the thing he never wanted to do. His relationship with his father and brother had been a touchy one and this was just making it worse.

Setting his alarm he put his phone on the coffee table and laid down. Covering himself with the blanket he curled up and let the darkness of sleep take over him. He'd deal with this in the morning.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Fav/follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be short sorry. I don't own yugioh.**

Yugi woke the next morning at around 5 in the morning. Sighing he folding the stuff he used before going to grab a cup of water. There he found Atem sitting at the table drinking coffee. Yugi was really hoping to avoid him but clearly that wasn't happening.

"Hi." Yugi muttered. "Mind if I have a cup?"

Atem silently motioned to the coffee pot with mugs hanging next to it. "Sugar is in the large canister and there is milk and creamer in the fridge."

Yugi nodded as he poured himself a mug and put some sugar in it. He stayed standing next to the counter and sipped it.

"You can sit. I'm not going to attack you." Atem said.

Yugi reluctantly sat down across from him. "Thanks for letting me stay the night." He said quietly. "I'll be out of your way soon."

"You can stick around. You were pretty drunk last night." Atem said. "How is your head?"

"Fine. I don't get hangovers." Yugi said. He drank more of his coffee. The bitter taste woke him up almost instantly.

"Yugi-" Atem was cut off by someone walking in the front door.

"Yo Atem did getting him drunk work?" A british voice called out.

Yugi's eyes snapped to Atem's. "What?"

"Yugi let me explain." Atem said.

Yugi scoffed as he got up. "I can't fucking believe you." he shook his head and started to storm out. He heard a the chair Atem no doubt was sitting in scratch on the floor and heavy fast footsteps follow him.

"Yugi wait!" Atem yelled.

Yugi spun to face him. "Fuck you! You are lower than low! Lower than even my father!" he growled. "Don't come near me again."

"Yugi I wasn't trying anything." Atem insisted.

"Bullshit!" Yugi growled. He looked to Bakura. "What was the plan huh? Get me drunk and have us end up in bed?"

Bakura's mouth opened and closed several times. "Uh well.." he trailed off.

Yugi made a disgusted sound. "Alphas." he growled before storming to the front door. Throwing on his shoes he stormed out and slammed the door behind him. This was the last straw. He was moving to a Beta city. He'd be taken more seriously there and wouldn't have to deal with the stereotype shit he deals with now.

Heading home he pulled out his laptop and searched cities. Choosing one carefully he started making phone calls to potential jobs for after he graduated. Once he finished that he started studying for his finals. Thankfully he was nearly done with school and could get out on his own.

(Time skip)

Yugi sighed as he leaned back. Finals were killer but they were done. He was free. He knew he'd pass, there was no question of that. Once he got out of the building he turned his phone back on and called Ryou.

"Hey" Ryou said. "How were finals?"

"Torturous. But they are done so that's what matters." Yugi said. He unlocked his car door and slid in.

"Are you really doing it Yugi? Are you really moving to a Beta city?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." Yugi said sternly. "When are you and Malik going to accept that?"

"We just hate to see you go." Ryou said.

"I have to do this. I have to have basic rights. Basic equality." Yugi said. "I'm tired of being seen as nothing but a breeding object."

"I get it. I do. Just come back and visit ok?" Ryou asked.

"I will. Please don't tell my father the address or Atem or...I'm sorry but not Bakura either." Yugi said.

"I know you worry he'll tell Atem. I won't tell anyone but Malik." Ryou said. "Come visit before you go?"

"Of course. I don't graduate tomorrow you goof. I pack and stuff too." Yugi said. "Well I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Ryou said.

Yugi hung up. He stared at his steering wheel for a few moments. He was doing this. He was getting free. Escaping. No more being stared at like a sex object, being forced to meet alpha after alpha, or bing laughed at when he told about his plans in life. He'd gotten a job lined up and even a place to stay. A home of his own and his own career.

Starting his car he headed home to finish his packing. His father lost it when he told him. Heba did as didn't understand his need for escape. Didn't understand why he needed to make a life for HIMSELF.

Time passed and he was all packed and ready for his graduation ceremony. He was checked himself over again before going. Sitting with the other top students he waited. When he stood to accept his diploma when he never expected to see his father, brother, and friends. Friends he expected, father and brother not so much.

After the ceremony, he met up with them all and thought for once his father and brother would be proud. He was actually feeling...accepted. The after party went good, he had a good time. He had talks about his classes and introduced his professors to his father, each one talking highly of him. It was perfect.

Until it wasn't. He was saying goodbye to his friends when his father came over. Once his friends left his father revealed his real motives.

"Ok Yugi here's the thing, you think the real world is so great but honestly it's not and when you realise that and come crawling home I'll have the door open for you, on one condition. You will marry Atem Kodai." he said

Yugi was speechless. Here he was top of his class and making a life for himself yet his father was ready to crush it like a fucking bug.

"I _won't_ be crawling home. Nor will i be marrying that bastard. Goodbye father." Yugi said before leaving. The moving truck and his car all packed. After changing out of his graduation gown and clothes he got into his car and drove off. The last thing he saw was Atem in his side rear view mirror standing and watching him drive away.

 **hey guys. I know its short but this will bring us to the next time skip of the story. Hope you liked it! I will be doing my writing again but i will be focusing on three stories at a time. I love and miss you guys! Reviews are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok all here's chapter 4. I'll try to hit at least 6,000 words so wish me luck! Hope you enjoy! don't own yugioh.**

 **Chapter 4**

(Yugi's POV)

Yugi plopped on his couch and pet his cat. Thankfully he had the next 14 days off. Don't get him wrong he loved his job and was so happy to have his career take off so amazingly. He now was the head chef of the only 5 star restaurant in the city.

Saken city. Not the biggest Beta city but not the smallest either. He was glad he chose this one. It was large enough to have many options in culture. It had many sight seeing things in it and he loved that he got to explore them all. Moving here was the best decision he'd made.

"Ok Akita, I have a lot to do before Yukio gets here. And one of those things is your litter box." he cringed. "I really wish you'd clean your own box. Ever since you got pregnant it's been like an atomic bomb of crap hit that box daily."

Akita, a pure white long haired himalayan, looked up at him with innocent crystal blue eyes. She made her usual low chirping sound and laid her head back down. She was 7 out of 8 weeks into her pregnancy and twice her normal size. The vet estimated about 6 kittens. Yugi hoped at least one came out looking like Akita.

The stud he bred her with was dark colored Himalayan. He was hoping some would come out mixed and at least one of each parent. It was hard to find good breeders in this city and he already had homes for five of the six kittens. He planned to keep one. Once they get weaned he'll get Akita fixed.

Yugi sighed and got up. Putting on music he started working on the cleaning. Yukio never really cared what his house looked like. Even so he still needed to clean. He hadn't been able to actually clean in over a month. Dishes here and there yes and laundry but nothing major.

In the year and a half that they'd been friends he'd come to Yugi's house more times than Yugi could count. Yugi had been here for 3 years but for the first year and a half he focused on building his career and getting his house. He met Yukio at a book shop and they just hit it off.

After a few hours he was finished cleaning and changed. He checked on Akita again and made sure he had food and water in the nursery. When he bought the 4 bedroom house he hadn't planned to make one room into a kitten nursery but oh well.

He was just finishing up making lunch when he heard the front door open and close. That was probably Yukio. Pouring himself a glass of soda he went out to the living room and set his plate and glass on the coffee table.

"Hey what's for lunch?" Yukio asked plopping down next to Yugi.

"I am having sandwiches. You can make whatever you want. You've been here enough to know at this point you serve yourself." Yugi said. He started eating.

Yukio laughed. "Nah I ate at mom's."

"Oh you went to see her? How's she doing?" Yugi asked.

"Still nagging me about wanting grandchildren." Yukio groaned.

Yukio was Beta but he'd never really met anyone he'd wanted to be with for the rest of his life and much like Yugi he'd been too focused on his work to worry about meeting anyone.

"And you of course said 'I'm too busy with work for kids.'"Yugi mimicked Yukio's usual defense against his mother.

"Well it's true. I don't have time for a mate or kids." Yukio said. "Fun time here and there though-"

"Here and there!?" Yugi scoffed. "Yukio you are a slut."

"Am not!" Yukio said offended. "I just...like sex."

"No you _love_ sex." Yugi said rolling his eyes.

"Hey nothing wrong with that is there?" Yukio asked.

"Yukio you can't settle for one woman. You are a playboy." Yugi said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Eh, there are just too many gorgeous girls out there. Besides I'm pansexual. It's not just women." Yukio huffed.

"Oh sorry it's any living thing?" Yugi teased. He'd never meant his teasing. Yukio was a very good friend of his and he'd always accepted Yukio for who and what he was.

"Ha, ha, very funny." It was Yukio's turn to roll his eyes.

"Seriously though who was the last one?" Yugi asked as he ate.

"Jordan Hainsworth." Yukio shrugged. "So you have two weeks off what are you gonna do with your vacation?"

"Seriously? Jordan? Can't you just leave them alone?" Yugi asked.

"Hey they had a good time." Yukio said.

"As for my vacation i don't know. Maybe go visit my friends in Domino." Yugi said.

"What about your father?" Yukio asked.

"What about him?" Yugi's blood ran cold at the mention of his father.

"You should really make up with him." Yukio said. Here it was. Yukio constantly tried to get Yugi to make up with his father. He said that if something happened to his father before they could work it out Yugi would regret it.

"Yukio don't. I get updates from my brother all the time. My father is fine and still refuses to accept who I am." Yugi said waving him off. "This conversation is over."

"Whatever. How is Akita?" Yukio asked just before said cat came over and jumped onto the recliner she favored.

"Ready to pop whenever. I'm glad i could take my vacation around the time she's due." Yugi said. "She has one more vet appointment before the kittens come."

"Leave it to you to do regular vet appointments for a litter of kittens." Yukio laughed.

"I am determined for them all to have a good start in life." Yugi shrugged.

"Yeah yeah." Yukio waved him off.

After a few hours Yukio left. Yugi decided to run to the book shop to see if he could find a few books to read over his vacation. It was just down the street from his so he decided to walk. It was a nice mid sixties degree day and he could use the exercise.

There he got a coffee and walked around the books. A new series would be nice to get. He pulled out a few books and looked them over. He was half way through the summary of one of the books when he heard his name called.

"Yugi." Yugi looked over to see Atem. He froze, unsure of what to say.

"A-Atem." Yugi said.

"It's nice to see you." Atem came over.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked. For a split second he thought Atem was here just for him but then remembered he hadn't made it so Atem would know where he lived.

"I'm in town on business and needed some books to read while here." Atem said.

"I see." Yugi said.

"I didn't know you were around here. Honest." Atem said.

"Well if you like the fantasy genre here's a good series for you to read." Yugi said handing him four books. "The fifth one gets released in three days. I don't know how long you are around but you could preorder it and have it delivered here."

"Oh well thanks. I'm here for a week or so. The CEO of a company here and I are talking about me buying it." Atem said.

"Which would make you move to this city?" Yugi asked.

"Possibly." Atem said. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well it was uh, nice to see you." Yugi said grabbing the books he'd chosen and going to the checkout line. He heard Atem follow him.

"Yugi about what happened a few years ago. I hadn't planned anything. Bakura thought i should have but i didn't honestly." Atem said

"I see." Yugi said not looking at him.

"Can we please talk about it?" Atem asked.

"I'd rather not." Yugi said.

"Please? I'll buy you dinner." Atem said. "Just a small dinner and talk."

Yugi sighed.

"Go on sweetie it's clear he wants to make up for it." an old lady in front of Yugi said winking. Yugi could feel his face heating up. Great now he was on the spot.

Sighing again, he looked to Atem. "Fine. But i'll choose where we go."smiled and nodded. "Ok."

After they paid for their books they went to a small local diner. It had enough people to make Yugi feel comfortable to be around Atem, but not so many that someone would hear what they were talking about.

Sitting in the booth he set his bag from the book shop down and looked at his menu. He ordered a BLT with fries and a soda. Atem got a burger and fries with a soda.

"Well? Talk." Yugi said.

"Yugi I'm sorry. I was wrong before. You are strong and obviously making it on your own." Atem said. "And I'm sorry for trying to force you into mating with me."

Yugi nodded. "Thanks."

"How are things going?" Atem asked.

"Good I'm the head chef at a restaurant and I love it." Yugi said. He wasn't about to tell Atem which restaurant it was.

"Wow already?" Atem asked as the waiter brought their food.

Yugi nodded. "Thanks." he told the waiter who nodded and walked away.

Atem ate. "Wow this is really good."

Yugi nodded. "I found it almost right after moving here. Until I got my first paycheck i lived on this diner and work food."

Atem nodded. "Makes sense. I am glad you made it though. The day you left i worried for you."

"You had no reason to." Yugi said. "You and I had nothing going on."

"I know." Atem muttered.

Yugi finished his food. "Well I have a long trip tomorrow so thanks for the apology but I need to go." he threw the money for his food down.

"Can I walk you home?" Atem asked.

"No." Yugi said. "Goodbye."

Atem watched him leave.

(Atem's POV)

Atem watched Yugi leave. He hated this. Yugi didn't know it but Atem had his eyes on Yugi long before his father set them up. He went to school with Yugi. That omega never took shit from anyone, including him. Not that Yugi remembers him. All Yugi ever focused on was being the top student in school.

Grabbing his books and paying for his part of the meal and leaving a reasonable tip. Maybe he could extend his stay and try to spend time with Yugi. He could try at least.

(Yugi's POV)

A few days later he'd run into Atem again. This time though Yukio was with him. He and Yukio had decided to take advantage of the nice weather and the fact that both of them had extra money and went to the plaza to shop. Yugi mainly needed some clothes but figured a few luxuries here and there were ok. He'd always had 10% of his checks put into his savings account and he never touched that account.

They were walking down the aisle of one of the stores when Yugi walked into a solid warm body. He stepped back and apologized for not paying attention. That is until he looked up and saw who it was. Yukio was looking between them and clearly wondering why they were staring at each other.

"We seem to be seeing a lot of each other." Atem said smiling. It was charming and Yugi had no doubt it was used on many Omegas before him. Atem was a known playboy. Always a new Omega on his arm.

"Yeah." Yugi muttered.

"Yugi?" Yukio asked.

"Um this is Atem. He's an Alpha from my previous city." Yugi said.

"I see. Well I'm Yukio." Yukio held out his hand to Atem. "I'm Yugi's-"

"Boyfriend." Yugi said. Yukio and Atem both gave him 'what the fuck?' looks. "Yep boyfriend now please excuse us." Yugi said. He started to pull Yukio away.

"Is that so?" Atem asked looking at Yukio.

"Um." Yukio looked at Yugi for help.

"Yes now we were enjoying our time together." Yugi said.

"It was nice to meet you Yukio." Atem said. He had a smug look on his face. "I do hope to see you again perhaps you me and Jordan can go out some time."

Yugi's eyes snapped to Atem. He knew Jordan?

"Oh you know Jordan. That's nice. They are a nice person." Yukio said. Clearly they'd been caught.

"Yes they are. They'd told me about you. You just love going around with multiple people at a time." Atem smiled. Yugi wanted to wipe that smug look off his face.

"Alright alright, you know we aren't together. Happy?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Atem said. "I don't like being lied to."

"Well you always get things you like." Yugi said. "For me it's running into you again."

"Yugi." Yukio said. "That was a bit out of line."

Yugi huffed. "Let's go." He grabbed Yukio's hand and dragged him away. He only stopped when they were in one of the restaurants.

"Yugi what the hell was all that? Did you two go out and end badly or something?" Yukio asked.

"No!" Yugi said.

"Then what?" Yukio insisted.

Yugi sighed. "Remember the Alpha I told you my father set me up with and tried to force me to marry?"

"Yes. Oh shit that was him!?" Yukio asked.

"Would you keep your damn voice down? Yes alright. Atem is that Alpha." Yugi said.

"Damn." Yukio said. "I see why you were uncomfortable to be around him but why tell him I'm your boyfriend?"

"Because I was hoping he would drop it if he thought I had a boyfriend." Yugi said. He sighed and laid his head on the table.

"Hey it's not that bad. He doesn't live in the city right?" Yukio asked.

"No. He's just in town for the week. Guess he's closing some deal on a company he's buying." Yugi lifted his head. The week couldn't be over fast enough. The day he was able to never see Atem would be a great day.

"Well then just avoid anywhere he might be for the next week." Yukio said.

"Um well I don't exactly have a clue where he would go. I know almost nothing about him. Besides stuff that generally everyone knows." Yugi said shrugging.

"What stuff is that?" Yukio asked.

"Um let's see he's privileged, rich as hell, and a total playboy." Yugi said.

"Seriously?" Yukio asked.

"Yeah. He's always got a new Omega." Yugi said.

"So he seems like the type to just use Omegas for appearances?" Yukio asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yep. But not surprising considering he'd grown up with the most influential Alpha name. Kodai."

"Wait that was a Kodai!?" Yukio asked.

"Yes so?" Yugi asked.

"Damn." Yukio said.

When Yugi got home he plopped on the couch and sighed. Other than the run in with Atem it was a good day. He wondered how often he'd run into Atem before the Alpha left the city.

Yugi had chosen this part of the city for a reason. It had many things he enjoyed and he really didn't want to hide away just because an Alpha was in town. No he _wouldn't_ hide. This was his home. He shouldn't have to hide in his house to avoid feeling like a sexual object.

He sighed before he went to the nursery. Akita had been nesting earlier that day and he was thinking that she would have them soon. Going in he found her in the beginning of labor.

"Well guess they are coming early." Yugi said to himself. It was going to be a long night.

Yugi stretched. Akita's kittens were beautiful. She had 6 very fluffy babies. One, the runt, looked just like her. He born backwards but Yugi managed to get him through it. The oldest looked like the father and the rest were a mix.

Looking at the time he saw it was 5am. Well he might as well shower change and go for a jog. He really needed it.

As he put his headphones in he started jogging to the nearby park. When he got there it was about 5:45am and almost no one was in the park. Around this time there usually wasn't.

So you can imagine his shock when he bumped into someone. He'd been looking over the park pond at the ducks and geese when he hit something and fell back. Pain instantly rang through his back.

"Sorry I didn't mean to run into anyone. There normally isn't many people out here." Yugi said before standing. He looked to see who he'd run into. His face fell. "Oh. It's you." His tone was cold.

"Damn you are a force to be reckoned with." Atem said rubbing his chest. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Yugi muttered. "I need to go."

"Wait uh mind if I run with you?" Atem asked.

Yugi tensed slightly. "Why?"

"Well I could be lonely running all by myself." Atem gave his most charming smile.

"Don't you ever give that smile a rest?" Yugi snarled and started jogging. "Do what you want."

Atem jogged beside him keeping up easily. "I see you keep in shape."

"Yeah well strong body strong mind." Yugi said.

"Good point." Atem said. They were silent for a while before Atem spoke again. "I started the first book of that series. You really know a good book. Though Tyson seems to be a huge dick."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah but you'll hate it if he goes. How far are you?"

"Only have three chapters left." Atem said.

"Don't expect to sleep tonight then." Yugi said.

"Oh?" Atem looked at him.

"It ends on a cliffhanger." Yugi said.

Atem groaned. "Seriously?"

"Yep. Sucks right? On the plus side the whole series is finished." Yugi said.

"I suppose but then once I finish it I need more to read." Atem said.

"Then look into the Lockheart series (not a real series…..that I know of lol). Its a gay romantic series." Yugi said.

"Interesting." Atem said.

"It is. Taryn is sweet and hyper." Yugi said. "Damien is the exact opposite."

"I'll look into it." Atem said.

A jog led to them going to a gym which led to the showers. Yugi stood in his shower stall and let the cold water run over him. He normally loved hot showers but Ra he needed a cold one.

He really hated the Omega hormones. He couldn't stop himself from yearning over Atem. The man was truly gorgeous. Though just cause Yugi imagined running his hands down Atem's torso and licking every amazing muscle until he made his way down to Atem's cock… He shook himself. No stop it. Just he felt that way doesn't mean he needed to act on it.

Sighing he forced unattractive thoughts to run through his head. Acne, mold, stale water. Finally his erection went down and he could get out of the shower. Wrapping his waist he went out to the lockers.

Just as he opened his locker Atem walked out of his shower and came over. Yugi glanced at him. His eyes moving from Atem's glorious neck to his broad chest, tight abs. He mentally huffed when his eyes hit the towel around Atem's waist.

"So that was a good start to the day. Hey mind if you show me that book series?" Atem asked as he opened his own locker.

Yugi's eyes snapped up to Atem's. "Oh, I don't." he said hesitantly.

"Please? I don't come here that often and the guy at the bookshop doesn't stop staring at me." Atem said. "It's not that I'm insecure. It's just damn annoying."

'Can you blame him?' Yugi thought. "Well…"

"Please." Atem insisted. "I'll get you books too."

Yugi sighed. "Fine."

Atem smiled and grabbed his clothes. He dropped the towel so he could dress. Yugi had to use all his will power not to check him out. He turned away and got dressed himself. Fucking shit. He knew once he was home alone and could lock the door his hand would be at work.

Once dressed Yugi grabbed his gym bag and threw it over his shoulder. He looked at Atem. His throat dried. 'Damn.' He thought.

Atem stood in tight black leather pants and tight dark red leather tank top. He had leather bands up and down his arms and black buckled boots. Yugi looked up at him and noticed something he hadn't before. Atem had an ear gauge in his right ear. It had to be at least a size 00. Yugi had no idea why but he found it hot.

"Well are you ready?" Atem asked.

Yugi cleared his throat. "Uh yes. Yeah. Let's go." He said walking past him. Atem followed.

They got half way before Yugi stopped. "You can walk next to me. I don't believe Alphas are below me or anything."

Atem froze as if he were caught doing something wrong or embarrassing. "Oh right."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Atem walked.

Yugi studied him as he walked next to him. What had he been doing that was so embarrassing?

At the bookstore Yugi caught him having that same stunned look on Atem's face three more times. He still couldn't figure out what was going on with the man but pushed it aside. By the time they checked out his stomach was growling loudly.

"Sounds like your stomach is angry." Atem said.

Yugi huffed. "Well it is…" he looked at his phone. "12:32pm."

"Ok so lunch time." Atem said. "Let's get lunch."

Yugi gulped and looked Atem up and down. If he was around him much longer he'd lose it. Don't get him wrong, he had control. Always had control but hormones are hormones.

"Well i need to go home. My cat had her kittens and i need to check on them." Yugi said.

"Oh how cute. How many?" Atem asked.

"6. 5 girls and a boy." Yugi said.

"Adorable. I've been wanting a cat but i want a Himalayan and it's hard to find good breeders." Atem said.

"I see." Yugi said. He did have one more kitten up for claims and he knew for certain Atem could give it a good home. Oh man he was going to regret this. "I have a Himalayan. One of the girls is still unclaimed. You can come see her if you'd like."

"Oh really?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded. "We can have lunch there."

"Sounds good." Atem smiled.

Ra this was looking to be a long day.

Atem pet the tiny little girl kitten. He loved her markings and Yugi could see they'd clicked instantly. Like he'd done with Akita and the baby boy.

Once lunch was done they sat and ate. Atem talked about the cat he had a child. He'd loved the cat dearly and was devastated when it passed from cancer. Yugi didn't have pets as a child but knew the feeling of losing a loved one to illness.

"For the longest time I refused to get another cat." Atem said.

"Understandable." Yugi nodded. Things went silent for a good 5 minutes

"Yugi why don't you want a mate?" Atem asked.

Yugi froze. His mouth open and fork of food half way between his mouth and plate. He set it down and straightened. He looked at Atem.

"Why do you care?" He asked

"I'm just curious. You seem so against it." Atem said.

"It's not the mating part." Yugi said. "It's the treatment towards Omegas."

"I see. Well it seems many Omegas are tired of it." Atem said.

"Good. It's horrible. We are living beings too. We have emotions and we are done being pushed around and bred like animals." Yugi said.

Atem nodded. "So you're open to mating?"

Yugi narrowed his eyes at him.

Atem held his hands up. "In general. Not with me."

Yugi sighed. "Yeah well i haven't found many I'm interested in. Jordan has a hard time with it too. They don't find many who will accept them for being them."

"Its sad. Many won't accept it. Non-binary, genderfluid, genderqueer. They all have problems with acceptance." Atem said

Yugi nodded. "I hope it'll change soon."

"It'll only change if we all keep spread love and not hate." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. He took his dishes to the sink. "Well thanks for coming."

Atem nodded. "Thanks for having me." He smiled at Yugi. This one was different. It wasn't his usual play boy smile. It was genuine. Yugi couldn't believe it.

"You're welcome." Yugi showed him out. After Atem left Yugi sighed. He smacked his head on the door. "What are you doing Yugi. You can't get involved with him. Not after Kenta." He sighed. "I need sleep."

 **Ok so I didn't get to 6,000 but that's ok. I like it. I hope you guys like it! Leave reviews please. They push me to write! Sorry it took so long. Been pushing to get stuff done. Anyways! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! My last chapter didn't make it to 6,000 so this time I'm striving for 4,000 again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There will be more characters introduced!**

 **Don't own yugioh.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5**

Yugi woke up to his phone being blown up. Who the hell was calling early in the morning. What time is it? He looked at the clock. 4:32am. He groaned and sat up and answered it.

"What?" He snapped.

"Whoa easy there." Yukio said.

"What the fuck are calling me at 4:30 in the morning for?" Yugi growled.

"I uh got a problem." Yukio said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Say they're pretty throw on a condom and for the love of Ra don't reproduce. Bye." He started to hang up.

"I'm in heat!" Yukio said.

Yugi froze and put the phone back to his ear. "Now?"

"Yes." Yukio grunted. "Its bad this time."

Yugi sighed. "When did it hit?"

Yukio groaned. "While I was out with Syren last night. About 11:30pm."

"Yukio have you been taking your medicine?" Yugi asked. When he was met with silence he sighed. "That's a no. Alright I'll be right there. Don't leave your apartment."

"Thank you Yugi." Yukio hung up.

Yugi sighed and got up. Thank Ra his heat didn't hit for a while. The two of them being is heat at the same time would be bad.

He threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed his stuff. After making sure Akita had plenty of food and water he threw on his shoes on grabbed his keys and left.

Walking into Yukio's apartment he found Yukio on the couch sweating and panting. Yukio wasn't kidding it was a bad one. Him being curled up that way meant a lot of pain.

The problem with a heat is it hurts. It's a physical need for sex and if you ignore that need it turns to pain. Extreme pain.

"Come on you need to get in bed." Yugi said pulling him up. He put Yukio's arm over his shoulders and helped him to his room. Yugi laid him on his bed.

"Hurts." Yukio groaned.

"I know." Yugi went to Yukio's dresser for the medicine. When he didn't find it there he went back to Yukio. "Where's your meds?"

"Don't have any." Yukio groaned.

Yugi cursed under his breath. "How can you be out?"

Yukio groaned and curled up.

The city paid for the meds. If Yukio was out there was no way he could get an advance on them. But he and Yukio took different amounts. He couldn't just give Yukio his. Even if he got an advance it would take days to get to them.

"Yugi." Yukio whined.

"Ok ok um…" He thought. "Let me cool you down then maybe I can figure something out." He went and soaked a washcloth in ice cold water. He came back and laid it on Yukio's head.

Stepping out of the room he called Jordan. "Hey Yukio's in heat and he's out of meds."

"Damn." They said.

"How much do you take?" Yugi asked.

"I had this month's heat already." Jordan said.

"Shit. An advance is impossible." Yugi sighed. "Plus by the time it would get here he'd be done."

"The only ones who can get meds that fast are those with connects. Like Seto Kaiba or-"

"Atem Kodai." Yugi said.

"Yeah. People like him." Yukio said.

"Ok thanks Jordan." He hung up. He quickly called Atem. "Hey can you come to 120 Saito road? Its an emergency. Thanks." He hung up.

Yugi went in to Yukio and continued to try to ease his pain.

Atem came about an hour later. Yugi took him in to Yukio who was now running a high fever. He finally fallen asleep but his face still contorted with pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Atem asked.

"He's having a heat." Yugi said.

Atem looked at him. "What? No there's no way. This isn't a heat."

"It is. When a heat is ignored this is what happens. The city gives out meds each month for it but he's out." Yugi said.

"I see." Atem said putting two together.

"Atem please. I know you have no reason to help me. I've been nothing but cold towards you but Yukio needs it. Please." Yugi said. "I'll owe you big time."

Atem sighed. "Alright. Wait here." He stepped out.

Yugi held Yukio's hand. "It'll be ok Yukio."

Atem came back in 5 minutes later. "It took some strings but i got some. Seto is bringing it now."

Yugi sighed in relief. "Thank you so much."

"Yugi how can he be out of meds? You get them monthly right?" Atem asked. "As well as one heat a month right?"

Yugi nodded.

"Then how is he out?" Atem asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said. "I just know I need to help him."

Atem nodded and sat down. "Well the meds are coming."

"Thank you." Yugi said quietly.

Atem nodded.

2 hours passed before Seto got there with the meds. Yugi got Yukio to take them. He went the cloth again and helped Yukio fall back asleep. When his friend was fast asleep he left the room quietly. He heard Seto and Atem talking in the kitchen.

"Atem that was a bitch to get." Seto said.

"I know I owe you." Atem said. "But Yugi seems to really care for Yukio."

"Think they're dating?" Seto asked.

"No. Yugi made it clear he isn't interested in that right now." Atem said.

"I see." Seto was quiet for a moment. "You know why Yukio was out of meds?"

"They get enough for a heat a month." Atem said.

"Then you realize this must be Yukio's second heat of the month." Seto said.

"But is that possible?" Atem asked. Yugi wondered the same.

"It's rare but possible." Seto explained. "Yukio is Beta right?" Atem must have nodded because Seto continued. "Betas use different doctors because there are many different illnesses for them than us or even Omegas. It could be something underlying."

"I'll see if Yugi wants to take him to his doctor." Atem said.

"He seems to be on your mind a lot." Seto told his cousin.

"He's….amazing." Atem said. "Smart, hot, active, and strong. I mean here he is three years after leaving his father's with nothing to support himself and made it huge."

"Oh yeah? Well i looked into his background." Seto said.

"Oh?" Atem asked. "Why?"

"Atem you need to understand you may not get him." Seto said.

"I not trying-" Atem started.

"You are. But you need to understand it won't happen." Seto said.

"What are you talking about? What did you find?" Atem asked.

"It's not my place to tell you." Seto said. "And don't go pushing him either."

Yugi took that moment to walk in. "He's asleep."

"That's good." Atem said. "Yugi i think you should take Yukio to the doctor."

"Won't happen." Yugi said simply as he pulled some glasses out. He poured them each water then poured some for himself. Holding up ice from the freezer he offered it to them. Atem nodded while Seto shook his head. Putting ice in his own then Atem's he put the trays back in the freezer. He took the glasses to them and sat down.

"What do you mean it won't happen?" Seto asked.

"Yukio hates doctors. He only goes for the required follow ups for the meds." Yugi said.

"You have to do follow ups?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded. "It keeps up for doses in case they need to change."

"Makes sense." Atem said.

Yugi nodded and drank half his water down. He would never get Yukio to see a doctor willingly. Just mentioning it he knew Yukio would fight it. His fingers rubbed the cold glass slightly.

"He won't go. Not willingly." Yugi said.

"Well maybe you should just take him." Seto said. "He's clearly in pain."

Yugi sighed. "It won't be easy." He muttered.

"I could help." Atem offered. Seto sent him a scowling look but Atem ignored it. "I'm sure I can persuade him."

Yugi hesitated. Atem and Seto's conversation came to his mind. He really couldn't get close to anyone. Let alone an Alpha.

"No it's ok." Yugi said. "He'll feel more comfortable if I just take him."

Atem nodded silently.

"Well this has been fun but Atem you and I have meetings." Seto said.

"Right." Atem stood. He thanked Yugi for the water and told him if he needed help he could call. Yugi nodded. He couldn't be sure but it seemed like there was a slight….hurt in Atem's eyes. It made him feel like crap but he couldn't get close to Atem. He just couldn't.

"I can show you out." Yugi said. He walked out determined not to let them hesitate. He opened the front door as they walked over.

"Well if you need me. You have my number." Atem said.

Yugi nodded silently. Atem seemed to want more but he wasn't going to give it to him. This was it. He needed to end whatever this was between them before it got to deep.

Atem and Seto left, leaving Yugi standing by the door alone. Silence fell over him. This was getting ridiculous. He couldn't trust anyone. Couldn't open up to anyone. It was starting to take a toll on him.

There were nights when he'd longed to be everything to someone. But...when he thought he was that someone hurt him. Left him. He wouldn't go through that again. Wouldn't chance it. Right now he needed to focus on helping Yukio.

Yugi's vacation passed and he was back at work. Running around the kitchen he made sure everything was perfect for the night. They had a full house as usual. But one customer in particular was his focus.

He pulled his staff to the center of the kitchen. "Alright. Tonight we need to be especially focused. I won't accept any fuck ups. Am I clear?" He ordered. He'd learned quickly in order to run kitchen right you needed to be tough on the staff.

"Yes chef!" They said. He had to admit though, they were extremely loyal.

"Dismissed." Yugi said. He nodded to the host that they were ready to open.

Within minutes orders were coming in. It was crazy and quickly heated up in the kitchen but this was what he loved. The fast pace, making sure each dish was perfect before going out for their customers to love and enjoy. It was his life's work and worth all the hard work he had to go through.

An hour into the dinner rush the host came to him.

"He's here." He told Yugi.

Yugi looked at him. "Give him the best table."

"He brought others with him." The host said. "A man, woman, and two children."

"Then show them a quality table, be polite and take their order. But I will be serving them." Yugi said.

"Yes chef." He said before leaving. This was what he was waiting for. Yugi didn't think he'd bring the others but then again he wasn't that surprised.

Five minutes later their orders came in. He nodded. He could do this. This was his city. His restaurant. His life.

Yugi and his best sous chef worked on the order. Yugi nodded his thanks before taking the order out. He looked at the table. On the right...was his father. Next to him was Heba then Heba's wife and their two children. He hadn't met his niece yet and this wasn't exactly the way he wanted to do it but he didn't have a choice now.

Taking a deep breath he went to the table and started setting the plates down. "Good evening."

His father looked up and his eyes widened. "Yugi."

Heba looked, "Little brother. You're a waiter here?"

Yugi snorted. "Hardly."

His father looked him up and down. "Bus boy then?"

Yugi couldn't help but wonder if his father was just fucking with him. Surely he'd heard of how amazing the chef of this restaurant was. Or else he wouldn't be here. His father had extremely high standards.

"Have you heard of the chef here?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. That's why we came. I was discussing it with a boy named Jordan and he told me of it." he said.

"They." Yugi said.

"Excuse me?" His father asked.

"Jordan is non-binary. They use the pronouns, them/they." Yugi said.

Yugi's father made a cringing face. "I don't believe in that crap."

"And that is part of why I left." Yugi muttered. "Anyways, the chef made his way from bottom to top in a matfer of three years." Yugi said.

"Impressive." Heba said. He tasted the food. His face lit up. "This is amazing."

Yugi smiled. "Thank you."

"Bring the chef out, let us give him our compliments." Heba said.

"Here I am." Yugi said.

They froze. Both looking shocked.

"You?" His father accused.

"Yes me. I am the chef here. This is my food you are eating." Yugi said.

They were silent.

"Well don't think this changes anything." His father said.

"Father-" Heba started.

"Hush." His father ordered. He turned his cold eyes to Yugi. "You do this on purpose? Set this up? To impress me or something?"

"What?" Yugi looked at him. "You think I sit around all day everyday trying to find ways to impress you? I don't need your approval father. It's clear I've made it without you, and without a mate."

"You are still unmated?" He growled.

"Too busy for one. Glad you enjoy the food. Goodbye father." Yugi said.

He went back to his kitchen and continued working. He wasn't trying to prove anything, just wanted to see the people who used to be his family enjoy something he made.

The rest of the night passed quickly. Once home he kicked his shoes off and plopped on the couch. Stretching he sighed. He could really go for a nice hot shower but at the same time he was so tired he just wanted to sleep.

Tonight was probably the last he'd see of his family and honestly, he felt nothing. Not a thing. Sure he should probably feel sad or angry or just upset but he didn't. Oh well.

Yawning, he went to his bathroom and undressed. He turned on the water and stepped in. It felt so good. He stood there and just let it pour over him. It felt as if everything from that day was washing away. Cleansing him inside and out. From here out he would be ok.

Three more weeks passed and the kittens were now active and running around the nursery. His runt was the cutest little love bug he'd had since Akita was a kitten. Atem had come by to see his kitten a few times since he'd picked her out.

Yugi sat watching Atem play with her. It was cute. Seeing him connect with the kitten more was good. He felt just fine with Atem taking her.

Atem soon left and Yugi was left alone again. Sighing he laid on the couch. He knew it was going to be one of those nights. He'd lay here longing to be held. Longing to be loved. But knowing that wouldn't happen. _Couldn't_ happen.

It was hard being alone all the time. It made him miserable sometimes. But at the same time there were times when being alone was what he needed. It was one of those things that could go either way depending on the day.

Recently though, he was wishing for someone to hold him and tell him what he did was perfect. To tell him he could do this. Could make it in life. He needed someone to push him forward.

Curling up he turned on the TV and stared at it blankly. He knew the emotions he was feeling were just temporary. He would grow out of them and be fine. For now he'd embrace them and let them take over him for a while.

The man paid the taxi driver before getting out. He stood in the center of the city. So this was where his ex escaped to. Interesting.

He pulled out his phone and pulled up the paper he got through his connections. On it was Yugi's address. Close to the center of the city that should make this fun.

Smirking he made his way to the house and looked at it. It was cute. He'd give Yugi that much. Perfect for him to work out of. Perfect to make the Omega his perfect little toy.

He grinned and went to the door and knocked. When he heard the door unlock he looked forward and smiled.

Yugi opened it and froze when he saw who was at it.

He smirked down at Yugi. "Hello boy." He smirked.

Yugi paled. "Kenta."

 **Ok all so I'm gonna be really busy today I'm ending it there. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It really does motivate me! Love you guys!**


End file.
